Search for the NineTailed Fox
by science-music-anime
Summary: A girl raised on one of the few Pokemon farms left, goes to Konoha to retrieve the NineTailed Fox. This girl, Inoki Shimakasi, is proud, confident, and strong. Yet, when she gets there, she finds out that she'll have to stay longer than she thought...
1. Arrival to Konoha

Search for the Nine-Tailed Fox

Hey, um...this is the first one that I'm posting on FanFiction...so yeah...

It's a Naruto/Pokemon crossover thing. None of the pokemon characters are in it, I'm just using the actual pokemon.

Hope you enjoy it!!!

**I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm stuck with this job," a girl with a big backpack whined. She had been walking for a couple of miles. She stopped at two big gates. "So this is Konoha?"

"Yes, who are you?" a guard asked.

"I've been sent by my family to come here," she said, taking her backpack off and stretching.

"So, do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Yeah!" the girl said happily.

"What's your name?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"My name's Inoki Shimakasi, what about you?" she said, hyperly and loudly.

"That's none of your concern; I guess I could let you in," he said and the gates opened. There were trees, lots of them. Far into the distance, she could see a town.

"Well, bye guard person!" Inoki cheered, grabbed her backpack, and ran. She got to the village in about an hour. "I didn't think it was that long!"

"Hey, who are you?" an old guy with some kind of hat on his head.

"Fine, I'll say it again, my name's Inoki Shimakasi!" Inoki said, even louder. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Hokage of this village," he said, friendly. Inoki looked confused.

"You're the what of this village?" she asked, completely confused. The old man looked shocked by this.

"Whatever, I need to find something, see ya later!" Inoki said and ran off.

"What a strange little girl," the Hokage said and chuckled. Inoki pressed on her heart and finally got to a building where kids where sitting in a classroom and they where talking about ninja stuff. She got her hand off of her heart and went inside the classroom. Everyone stared at her.

"Um, I'm looking for a certain someone," Inoki said out loud to the adult obviously in charge of the classroom.

"Who would you be looking for miss?" the adult asked.

"I would be looking for the boy that contains the nine-tailed fox," Inoki said, bowing. He looked shocked by this, so did a blonde kid.

"Who are you?" he asked Inoki.

"This is the third time today, I'm Inoki Shimakasi!" said even louder than last time.

"Well, why are you looking here?" he asked, twitching.

"I'm linked by the heart with it, so I trailed off here," Inoki said calmly. "I'm quite sure that you know who he is."

"Of course, but why should I tell you, we were about to do something important here," he said.

"All I'm going to do is take it out and bring the poor thing back home," Inoki said. "It's suffered enough."

"Well, you'll just have to wait miss," he said, then turned back to the class and started talking. She stayed standing right there. Once he was done, she sat down and took out a Red and White ball.

"Now can I see the boy?" she asked.

"No!" he shouted, "now go home!" Inoki made a face.

"Okay, then I guess I'll have to do it," she said and pressed the button on the ball and out came a creature. "This is my Quilava."

"What?" he asked.

"It's my Quilava," she said again.

"What's a Quilava?" some kid asked.

"It's something we call a Pokemon," she said.

"I'm going to ask you again, can I see the boy?" she asked.

"I said to go home!" he shouted.

"Make me you old bastard!" Inoki shouted. She lost her cool.

"That's it!" the adult shouted. Two other adults came into the room.

"What's going on?" one of them asked. Then the old man you saw earlier ran into the room.

"Get her!" he shouted. The other three adults grabbed a hold of her. "I saw her earlier, but I didn't notice the last name!"

"What about it?" Inoki asked, confused. "I just came here because my parents told me to get the nine-tailed fox back. We're just peaceful people who raise Pokemon."

"Your place is where the horrible nine-tailed fox came from!" he shouted and pointed.

"Hey, I remember, you and my grandma were close one time, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was at a time," he said, lowering his head.

"Well, I'm not trying to do any harm, what do you want me for?" she asked.

"You will become a ninja and help us with your Pokemon," he said, demandingly.


	2. The Fox's Tale

Search for the Nine-Tailed Fox

Um...I didn't get any review on the last chapter, but I know that some people saw it, so if you're reading this, please review so I know that someone's reading! Thank you!

**I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"No," she stated simply.

"Your family needs to pay for the damage you did to this village," he said sternly, "you will do as I say!"

"Pokemon should not be used for violence," she said with a fierce look in her eyes. "That mistake was made years ago."

"Do you know how many people your fox killed?" he asked with hatred in his eyes.

"No," she said, "and I don't particularly care. It was not his fault. One of your villagers stumbled upon our farm and took one of her poor babies. Then he ran back to the village. What do you expect? She was angry. She was only headed for the man who took it, but then, when she found her baby, she was dead."

The whole class looked in astonishment.

"She was furious!" Inoki shouted out loud. "Her own poor child had been murdered by that villager and she wanted revenge! What do you expect? He killed her baby! She lost control and lashed out her anger on the village where the man came from. Konoha. Then she got locked up in some boy's body by your village's fourth Hokage. Let me take her home!"

A moment of silence.

"Take her away," the Hokage said quietly.

"Smokescreen," Inoki said coldly. Smoke filled the room. Bye the time it had cleared, Inoki was gone.

Inoki was running down the hallways with Quilava by her side.

"Good job Quilava," she said, causing Quilava to bark and jump on her shoulder. She petted the creature's back. They ran out the building, and into the forest. They went for a few miles and stopped.

"I'm going to have to put you back in your poke ball," Inoki said, looking into his red eyes. Then she hugged him and put him back away into his poke ball.

She lied down and eventually wandered to sleep…

* * *

Yeah, I know, tremendously short! The point of this chapter was really, just to explain why the nine-tailed fox did what she did. Yes, I know, not in the real story line, but it's my story!

**Please Review!!!!!**


	3. First Meeting

Search for the Nine-Tailed Fox

Hey! Sorry about the long wait! After the site went under construction...I sorta forgot about this site, but I'm back! After what...the year of absense I've gotten a lot better, but this chapter isn't good since I wrote it awhile ago...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update more since it's the summer, but mainly in July because I'm leaving the the U.K. (to visit family...partly) and to France (woot! (for both))! I'll be leaving June 11th and coming back July 2nd.

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 3

When she woke up, she found that her backpack wasn't there anymore. She searched a mile in all directions, and when she couldn't find it, she screamed.

"Where the hell is my backpack?" she screamed. "It has everything I need in there! Extra food, clothes, drinks. Why, that's where all of my pokemon are! I'm going to die!"

"Wait…," she whispered and ran off, back to Konoha.

When she got there, she was trapped.

"We caught you!" the Hokage shouted.

"Damn it…," Inoki muttered under her breath.

"Now," the Hokage said proudly, "if you want to be freed, you will have to help us train your pokemon…and no, you do not get them back until you fulfill everything you need to do.

She thought about this for a moment.

"Well," she said, "I guess so, but if any of the pokemon ever gets hurt, you'll be sorry!"

"We understand," the Hokage said politely bowing. "Let her down."

At that, she fell to the floor with the net all tangled around her. A few other men helped her get out. Then she was dragged to her new home.

I was a cozy, little apartment. It was nice. There was a living room combined with a kitchen, and one little room for sleeping in. She quickly unpacked and adorned her walls with orange, yellow, and red wallpaper that she found to be fascinating. With Quilava being her first Pokémon that belonged to her, she felt attached to fire. She still remembers when Quilava was still a little Cyndaquil. It was just wonderful! Yet now, it's almost as if they're in a cell, but she tried anything to make it work.

She fed all the Pokémon that she brought. She brought 56, half of all that she owned. She couldn't leave any more of them there. She was too attached.

There was nothing more to do, so she was getting ready to go to bed, but then a knock came to her door.

"Hello?" she asked, opening the door. She saw a familiar face at the door.

"I was there when you came into our classroom," the blonde boy said.

"Are you my new neighbor or something?" she asked, curious to why he came. She was also starting to feel weird. Her heart was beating really fast.

"Yep!" he shouted enthusiastically, "my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become the next Hokage!"

"Well I'm Inoki Shimakasi," she shouted enthusiastically as well, "and I'm going to the best Pokémon breeder ever!"

"Great!" he shouted, jumping now. "Well, whatever that is, I bet you'll get there! Do you want a tour of the town tomorrow?"

"That'd be great!" Inoki cheered.

"Meet me at the door of the apartment building tomorrow afternoon at 2!" he shouted, jogging to the stairs to get down to his apartment. He waved at Inoki while he was going down and fell. She laughed so hard and turned around, slamming the door.

"Maybe it'll be fun here!" Inoki laughed, going to bed with thoughts of curiosity.

_I wonder if this boy is who I am seeking. If he is, how can I quickly get the fox and escape without being caught? Oh well, I'll just have some fun for now. _


End file.
